Illea University
by daddyslittlefangirl
Summary: Maxon and America are your average, modern-day couple. What happens when Maxon wants to take their relationship to the next level and America is a little skeptical? What about when Maxon has to ask his father? Will they go through with it or will the past get in the way?


**This is my second fan fiction, but I absolutely loved the Selection when I read it. I really wanted to post a fanfic for this series, so my friend said I should do this one. I really hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Selection or any of the characters.**

"Please, baby," Maxon pleaded. "I want to move in with you." Yep. Maxon, as in Maxon Schreave, the dean's son. Maxon was a junior and we've been together for three years. . His new mission is to get me to move into an apartment with him.

"Max, I want to, but this is a huge step. I just turned 18." We were sitting in the campus coffee shop. Since I started school here a few months ago, Marlee, my best friend, and I are sharing a dorm while Maxon was living in a house close to campus, with his parents, Clarkson and Amberly Schreave.

"I know it is, America, but I love you. I want to take this step with you," he replied. I thought for a moment._ It is probably going to happen one day anyway._

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course. I want you to be sure you want to do this if you say yes," he said. _God, I don't deserve him. _ When we finished our drinks, Maxon grabbed my hand, and we started walking back to my dorm in the cool March air. As we neared my room, Maxon grabbed my hands. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"I'll try to give you an answer by then. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Ames," he said. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. Maxon placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. A group of girls walked by and went "aww."

People considered us the 'it' couple of the school. Probably because of Maxon's rank in the social pyramid. Being the dean's son bumped him up, and dating him bumped me up. I wasn't really comfortable with all the attention, but Maxon made it all worth it. I was quite popular in my grade, but a lot of girls hated me as well. Like Kriss Ambers.

She has had a crush on Maxon as long as I can remember. We were sophomores in high school and Maxon was a senior. Every girl in school had a crush on him. Every girl except me, that is. When he asked me out, I went, but just to satisfy him. He had been asking me out since I was a freshman, but I always thought he was stuck up and selfish. I couldn't have been further from the truth. He was amazing and after a few dates, I was in love. We've been together since.

We pulled apart after a while, and I walked into my room. Marlee was sitting on her bed, on her laptop, doing homework. "Well, you're back late. Spending time with Maxon?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows up and down. We had been best friends since we were five. We were neighbors and just became really close friends. She was dating one of Maxon's best friends, Carter who we set her up with a couple of years ago.

"Maybe," I replied, placing my bag on my bed and collapsing onto it. "I'm surprised you weren't with Carter. You usually are."

"He has an exam tomorrow and he needed to study. So, what's new?" she asked. I contemplated telling her about Maxon's offer. She should know, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I chose to just tell her.

"Maxon wants me to move into an apartment with him over spring break next month," I said. "I don't know if I should." She looked at me shocked. Was she shocked that I might leave her or that I wasn't sure if I should?

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? I love him more than anything," I replied.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

"It's a huge step in our relationship," I said. "And, what about you?" She stared at me.

"Why are you worrying about me? If you love him, you should do this," she said. "Maybe Kriss would finally shut up if she knew you were living together. Don't you always complain that you don't see Maxon enough? Now you would see him every night. Why are you so on the fence about this?"

"I don't know. You really think I should say yes?" I only response I got was a simple nod. "Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow. Wait! How is his father going to react? He doesn't necessarily like me. I almost didn't make it into the university because he hates my guts."

"I'm sure Maxon would have figured something out by now. Why would he ask you if he knew his father would freak," she said.

"I hope you're right."

- Maxon's POV-

I walked into my house, to find my mother in the kitchen, making dinner, and father at the kitchen table, reading papers. "Maxon, how was your day?" my mother asked, looking up from the vegetables she was chopping.

"Fine, nothing extraordinary," I said. She gave me a sideways glance, clearly saying that she wanted to talk to me later. . I gave her a small nod, before grabbing an apple and heading up to my room to start my homework.

After dinner, my mother asked me to do the dishes. As I washed them, my father walked out of the room and she walked over to me. "Did you ask her?" she whispered.

"Yeah, she needs to think about it," I replied. I had asked my mother about moving in with America. I didn't want to ask my dad until I knew her answer. _No use in getting a beating if she ends up saying no._ He had been whipping me since I was young and it had gotten a lot worse since America and I started dating. My father really hated her, but my mother thought of her as her daughter. But, really, it didn't matter to me, because, at the end of the day, I got to have her, and that was good enough for me.

"I'm sure she'll say yes, but if she doesn't, don't worry. It's a big step in a relationship, and she just became old enough to live on her own," my mother explained.

"That's what she said," I explained. "I don't want her to feel like she has to if she doesn't want to. I just really love her."

"I know you do, Maxon. I can see it when you look at her," my mother stated in that motherly know-it-all kind of way. "I can tell she loves you too." I finished the dishes and went up to my room. When I closed the door, my eyes immediately traveled to my wall filled with pictures. Most of them were of America over the last few years. The greatest years of my life. In one of them, we were at the university's Halloween party. Although the picture was taken 5 months ago, I still remembered that night perfectly. Her in her butterfly costume and me in my pirate one. My eyes wandered to another one of us in my backyard garden. My father was on a trip, visiting family, so I invited America over. I had taken a picture of her by the bench; looking back on it now, I had taken almost every picture on the wall. _God, I hope she says yes. Nothing would make me happier than to get out of this house with my father. _

I heard my phone buzz and lunged at it, not wanting to risk missing the call from the one person in the world I wanted to talk to: America. "Hey, Ames. What's up?"

"Can we talk? It's important and I want to do it in person. And don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you," she said.

"Yeah, sure, baby. I'll be there in twenty minutes. You okay?"

"Never been better," she said. I could practically hear the smile in her voice. I hung up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to see America, mom," I said before walking out and walking to my girlfriend's dorm room. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Longest few seconds of my life. "I'm just heading out, but America's in here," she said opening the door all the way to reveal America sitting on her bed, typing away on her laptop. I stepped in as Marlee stepped out and closed the door. America looked up from her laptop and smiled at me.

"Hey, Max. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this, but I just can't wait," she said moving over so I could sit next to her.

"Okay, shoot," I said sitting down.

"Yes," she said. I looked at her confused.

"Mer, I pride myself on being able to read you like a book, but I'm gonna need a little more information."

She rolled her eyes, but she still had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, I want to move in with you." I pulled her in for a hug.

"You're absolutely sure you want to," I asked, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes. The best thing about America is that her eyes always show what she is feeling. It's also her worst feature when she is trying to hide her true feelings.

"Yes, I love you and I. Want. To. Do. This," she said, annunciating each word with a little peck to my cheek. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we continued to make out. I realized that now I'm going to have to tell my father. I slowly pulled away. She looked hurt. "Max?"

"I just realized now I have to tell my father," I said.

"You haven't asked?" she questioned, shocked. She likes tease me about my need to always be prepared. The only time I takes risks is when it is something between my father and America.

"I asked my mom. Oh, God. Something tells me this beating is going to be the worst." She pulled me in for a hug and I buried my face in her neck. She's known about the beatings since our six month anniversary. He had showed me just how much he hated me spending so much time with America. Up until that point, I had done a pretty good job of hiding the scars on my back. I took precaution to always wear a shirt, even when we went in the pool. We hadn't done anything...else. We were watching a movie, when my back started hurting. We were cuddling so she had an arm across my back. She moved it a little and I groaned in pain. She looked at me, terrified. I couldn't help it, I spilled. I told her about everything. When she saw my back, she nearly started crying. She said it was because she felt bad that some of them were her fault and that I had to suffer like this. She was the only person besides my father and me who knew. My mother had no idea what her husband had been doing to her son for years.

"Just think, in a month, hopefully you won't have to deal with beatings because you'll be living with me. I'll be right here," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around me, careful to avoid my back. . We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I realized I had to leave. "I love you, Maxon."

"I love you too, America," I said standing at her door. I gave her a kiss and then left. Time to face my father.

- America's POV-

I sat at the boring school assembly about this year's pep rally. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I couldn't help but look around for Maxon. When I found him, he was slouching and avoiding the back of his chair. Oh no. I waited until he looked at me. I tugged my ear – a thing we had come up with that meant we need to talk. He returned the gesture before we both turned our attention to his father.

When everyone was released, I waited by the water fountain, until he came out. When he finally found me, we walked to an alcove rarely anyone spends time in. "He did it, didn't he?" He nodded. "How bad?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Ten hits, probably the deepest he's ever hit. They were impossible to bandage," he said.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Study hall," he replied. I pulled him to my dorm, on the other side of campus and locked the door. He took off his shirt, knowing exactly what I was doing. It's sad to think that this has become routine for us. I grabbed a wooden box from under my bed while he got as comfortable as possible on my bed I placed the box on the edge of the bed and opened it. I tore off the bandages on his back and nearly fainted at the sight.

"Maxon," I said. I had never seen his back so bad. There was dried blood everywhere and ten deep gashes covering his back.

"I know," was all he said. I reached in the box for the disinfectant. I poured it on a wash cloth and handed Maxon a small pillow to muffle his scream. I started rubbing his back with the cloth. I heard him cry out in pain into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said as I finished rubbing his back. I reached for the bandages and started covering his back.

"Don't be," he whispered. "Last night, he was actually going to come to your dorm and do it to you. I told him to do it to me. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Maxon, why do you put up with this?" I said finishing his back and letting him sit up. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"I put up with it because I love you," he said. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and nuzzled his head into my neck. "But, he said yes. He gave me two extra gashes just for that, but he said yes. As long as he doesn't have to see you too much, he's fine with it."

"That's great, Max. A little rude, and cruel on his part, but great," I said kissing him._ I mean, how could I resist? This man is willing to suffer for me._ Maxon grabbed his t shirt and put it on.

"I love you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist as we stood at my door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I replied without the least bit of hesitation. I looked up and kissed him before unlocking the door and heading off to my next class. I couldn't focus though. All I could think about was Maxon's back. I had never seen it so bad. He seemed to be in more pain than I had ever seen him in. There was a knock on the door, and Gavril, Dean Schreave's assistant, walked in. He handed a note to our teacher, Silvia.

"America Singer, you are needed in the dean's office," she announced. Great. I picked up my books and bag and walked out the door. I headed down the main office. _Like I have a choice_. Maxon's father was standing in the hall waiting for me when I arrived.

"Miss Singer, just the girl I wanted to see."

**So, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I'm a freshman in high school and I'm still adjusting. Thanks to ForeverEverdeen for editing this for me. Check out her story for the Hunger Games, it's amazing. **


End file.
